


Meeting Room 1/44b

by CorvusCorvidae



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusCorvidae/pseuds/CorvusCorvidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The toilet stalls at the office had room numbers on them, which you found rather peculiar. What was even more peculiar was your colleague booking a meeting with you in one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Room 1/44b

*0*0*

1/32c was the second stall door number, which was only visible from inside the stall. One would think the stall to the left would be 1/32b and the other 1/32d but it wasn’t. The company had obviously reused their doors from all over the place and instead of taking the numbers off them, they hide them from sight.

It was easy done, as the bathrooms had been renovated recently, moving away from the gas station look to the more classy floor to ceiling stalls, in a classic wood and grey tile style, which was much more spacious than before.

You didn’t have a thing about the toilets or anything, you just liked to stay hydrated, and that meant drinking lots of water. But in the few months that you had been with the company, you still hadn’t used all the toilet stalls; so when you opened up your email and saw a meeting request from Carmilla Karnstein in meeting room 1/44b, you had no clue where that was.

Carmilla wasn’t a stranger to you, although the two of you hadn’t really spoken much in the time you had been there. Her presence usually infiltrated everyone’s comfort zone, though, and you could feel the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end whenever she was in your vicinity. It was almost as if you could feel her eyes on you, watching you, taking you in, but when you glanced over, when you dared look, she was looking elsewhere.

Thankfully, your direct contact with Carmilla was limited. You  didn’t work directly with her, although given the recent reorganisation your team and hers were going to have to collaborate more. Which was why you accepted her meeting without a second thought. You’d find the meeting room closer to the date, and until then you’d get on with things. There hadn’t been a topic for the meeting, so you were going to have to enquire as to the purpose of it, so you could be properly prepared, but that was easy done at a later date.

Until then, you intended to continue on with your natural indifference to each other, or whatever it really was.

Only, after you accepted that meeting, that’s when you noticed a change in Carmilla’s behaviour towards you. She smirked more when she caught you looking her way„ she smiled at you in passing in the corridors,and God, she nearly had you dropping a tray of drinks at the machine with her ‘morning, cupcake’ said so eloquently in your ear.

If she hadn’t been holding a tray of cupcakes, you would have thought it inappropriate. But no, there was cupcakes, and it had to be a question, not a term of endearment.

So, you smiled, accepted a cupcake, and hurried back to your desk with the tray of drinks shaking in your hands.

Carmilla’s smirk did not go unnoticed as you fled, and you shook your head, downing your glass of water, before making a break for the bathroom to get away from her gaze.

Pull yourself together, Hollis, she was just one girl. She should not have that much of an effect on you. You were a grown ass woman, and she was just some ridiculously young, stunning, girl who looked phenomenal in her leather pants and t-shirts, which were not work appropriate but you digressed; she was just one person. You needed to girl the hell up.

Splashing some water on your face did nothing  but make you cold and need to pee, and given you had a few minutes before you were needed back at your desk, you dashed into the middle stall for a quick pee.

Closing the door behind you, a flash of something caught your eyes, and whoa. What?

1/44b

The sign hit you like a brick to the face, and you couldn’t believe your eyes. They had to be wrong. You had to be seeing it wrong. Or, you had to have misunderstood or confused the meeting room Carmilla requested because there was no way, absolutely no way.

But you knew that wasn’t the case. Your memory was better than that. So yes, you had, you hadaccepted a meeting with Carmilla to be held in the middle toilet stall next week.

There had to be a mistake.

You had to speak to her Carmilla at once, to clear it all up, right away.

It was as if she knew you were looking for her, because Carmilla was nowhere to be seen until the following day, where you met her by the drinks machine again.

She had her usual soy milk carton and flask, and you were waiting for some cocoa, the machine whirling to life at your request.

Seeing you, Carmilla nodded her greeting, and you smiled in return, feeling rather awkward. You weren’t quite sure how to even approach the subject, but you had to do it, you had to dive right in because otherwise she was going to be gone, and you’d checked her calendar, she was in the other building all day, this was your only chance.

“Our meeting…” you croaked, swallowing the lump in your throat as Carmilla quirked an eyebrow, her smirk coming out in full force.

“What about it?” she asked, and it was almost like she knew how fast your heart was beating and how out of control you felt around her.

“Is the…do we…the location, is that the right room?” you stammered, unsure what kind of response you were expecting, but it wasn’t an almost filthy caress of her eyes over your body, quickly, and her teeth biting her bottom lip briefly.

“Yeah, it’s the right room. Perfect for what we’ll need it for.”

“Which is?” you asked, needing some clarification, because you had to be wrong. Maybe Carmilla was still confused. Maybe you had misread that look and that smirk. Maybe this was all some big misunderstanding.

“If you haven’t sussed it out yet, I’ve been giving you too much credit.” And with that, Carmilla finished filling up her flask, and moved to put her soy milk away, before walking away like she was on a runway.

She definitely hadn’t been giving you too much credit, there was only one thing she could possibly want by requesting such a meeting location, and were you honestly considering have a quickie with your colleague in the office toilet cubicle?

Watching Carmilla walk away, you realized that yes, yes you definitely were.

What had happened to you?

*0*0*

On the morning of the meeting you felt like your stomach was doing somersaults and your hands shaking like there was an earthquake. You were a mess. You hadn’t even seen Carmilla that morning, but you were all over the place.

How you could still possibly be considering going to this so called meeting was beyond you, but you were. The idea of getting up at your desk at 9:55am and heading to 1/44b like it was a regular day, a regular meeting, a regular occurrence, seemed like such a good idea. Hell, you had even put on good underwear that morning.

Every part of you was saying to go, but how could you? Were you going to be that girl? Were you really going to screw your colleague like it was nothing?

Seeing Carmilla wander over to her desk and flounce in her chair, all apathetic and indifferent confirmed that yes, yes you were.

You wanted to see her break from that laid-back attitude, to one desperate and needing and begging, and wow, there was not enough air conditioning in the room to control the heat in your cheeks. Control yourself.

Still, having Carmilla, the cool and collected fall to pieces was one thought you couldn’t shake, and it had you getting up at exactly 9:55am like everything was perfectly normal.

Only, once you made it to the bathroom, which you were happy to see were deserted, did your confidence start to shake. And then it flew right out the window when Carmilla opened the stall door, standing there like a fallen angel, full of temptation and sin, inviting you in.

"What, what are we…?” you murmured, your feet moving of their own accord, and then the stall door was closing behind you, enclosing you within touching distance of Carmilla.

"You turned up to a meeting unprepared,” Carmilla whistled, “Geeze, cupcake, how unprofessional," she tutted, ignoring the obvious. It gave you a chance to realise Cupcake had  been a term of endearment, and god, if you weren’t about to screw her, you’d have scolded her for being so unprofessional.

"Given this is a meeting in a toilet stall, I’m a little unsure how to prepare for it. We shouldn’t even be here." That was the last rational part of your brain talking, and you were rather thankful it had finally decided to show up. You could have used it before you got up from your desk, but better late than never.

"And yet., you turned up.” Carmilla had you there, as she quirked her eyebrow at you, her eyes almost knowing in how she could see right through you.

You could have missed this. You could have stayed away. You could have remained at your desk. You could have cancelled the meeting, especially when you found out the location.

But you hadn’t.

Instead, you were there, the distance closing between your body and hers, until your back was against the stall door, and your body briefly touched hers with every shaky breath you took.

"I…I’m not sure why I’m here,” you confessed, shrugging one shoulder.

"Well, I know why I’m here,” Carmilla murmured, her gaze honing in on your lips, and wow.

Her hands came up, cupping your cheek, and moving your hair back. You couldn’t help but lick your lips, taking another shaky breath as you did, because she was stunning and God, every cell in your body wanted her to kiss you.

"Why are you here?" Carmilla whispered, her head tilting just slightly, giving you the perfect opportunity to lean forward and close the distance. But when you tried, carmilla moved back, quirking an eyebrow, smiling softly at you.

"Why are you here?" she repeated, and you made a whining noise at the back of your throat.

"You know why,” you gritted out, not wanting to say it.

"I’m not letting you off that easy, Creampuff." Another term of endearment, and another time you wished she’d just make things easy for you.

"Carmilla," you whined, properly whined, hoping for her to quit this, to put you out of your misery and close the distance, but she smirked at you instead.

"Laura," she threw back, and hearing your name from her lips was something new.

Knowing you weren’t going to win this, that you were wasting precious time, time that could be spent doing so much more exciting things, you caved. Shame on you, but how could anyone blame you for it.

"I want…I want to you to kiss me,” you began, licking your lips again, and watching her do the same. Now a moment of bravery. Channel your inner gryffindor. “I want you to take me against this stall door, and I don’t want you to stop until I’m coming round your fingers and moaning your name,” you rushed, your voice much quieter than you expected, and a lot breathier than you thought possible.

Carmilla’s pupils were blown, her gaze taking you in, and briefly you wondered if you’d gone too far, but then she smirked and moved in.

"I think I can do that,” Carmilla husked, quickly, before her lips were on yours, her hand in your hair again, her other on your hip, and you sunk into her, your hands reaching out, feeling for her.  

Her lips were soft, softer than you thought they would be from the harsh and bitter words that regularly flowed from them, and you gripped her shirt, tight, to keep her closer, hoping for this moment to be prolonged. And then she broke the kiss, briefly, before you chased her lips with your own, kissing her again, feeling her tongue against your bottom lip briefly, and her hand slip down the outside of your thigh.

She was feeling for the bottom of your skirt, and you had no complaints, moaning as you felt her tongue against yours for the first time, making you gasp for air, inhaling everything that she was, stealing the breath in her lungs for your own, and then again, her tongue was back, and god, you should have been kissing her long before now.

Not wanting to miss out on the opportunity at hand, you loosened your grip on her t-shirt and felt your way to the top of her leather pants. They were so not office appropriate, but they looked amazing on her, and feeling the material against your fingertips sent a thrill up your spine. Undoing the button and pulling down the zipper had you moaning at the endless possibilities before you, and you had to pull back, suck in a harsh breath. This didn’t deter Carmilla, who sunk herself to your neck, kissing and sucking at you, making you buck your hips out, seeking any type of friction. She was accommodating to your request, even if you felt her smile against your neck, and her other hand was now pulling your skirt up, pushing it above your waist, ignoring the fact you were wearing hold ups instead of your usual tights, and her body was then against yours, one of your legs hiked up over her hip.

“I want to bruise those pretty lips and mark that flawless neck of yours,” she groaned, and you ground against her, convinced that she could do whatever she wanted as long as she took care of the desperate need pooling between your thighs.

“Please,” you whined, tugging at her closer, and only a little peeved that with her body grinding into you, you couldn’t get your hand down her leather pants.

Your begging had her giving you a toothy grin, and you were sure her teeth looked a little sharper than usual, but then her hand was slipping beneath the band of your underwear and oh, oh wow, oh good lord. She chuckled low, placing one kiss to your neck, and you swear you felt her take a shaky breath against your skin as her fingers finally entered you.

“Fuck,” you whimpered, your head dropping back against the stall door with a thump.

Carmilla moved back ever so slightly, giving herself enough room to move her wrist, and you bucked your hips in time with her movements, wanting more, needing more. She must have known, because her lips were hard and demanding on yours, and god, you were going to look freshly fucked when this was over, but that was an even bigger turn on.

Letting Carmilla take lead, controlling your body, making you arch and grind, moan and whine, you felt yourself losing all measure of control. She was giving you exactly what you wanted, taking you higher and higher, closer and closer, and gosh, the feeling of her teeth scraping across your neck timed with a precise movement of her thumb was enough to make you collapse, shuddering, cry out, and there was not enough air in your lungs.

“Easy there, Cupcake, don’t pass out on me yet,” Carmilla chuckled, cupping your face with one hand. She pulled her other hand away from between your legs, and you moaned, still sensitive. Smirking at you, Carmilla licked at her fingers, her eyes telling you that she knew exactly what she was doing, and you wanted to punch her in the mouth with your mouth. How dare she.

Putting some distance between your bodies, Carmilla made sure you were stable on your feet before assisting you in putting your skirt back to its original position. This time she acknowledged your hold ups with a bite of her lip, and a slight caress on your thigh.

“Well, I think that was a pretty successful meeting, don’t you?” she grinned, and you nodded, still at a loss for words.

“Wait, you-” you nodded to her leather pants, still open, and raised your eyebrow, making it clear how you wanted to return to that immediately.

“Oh, thanks.” Pulling the zipper up, and buttoning the top of them, Carmilla pulled her t-shirt over the top of it and gave you a smile. “As much as I would love that, I really do have to get some work done today.”

You baulked, not believing she was blowing you off for work.

“Later, Cupcake,” Carmilla grinned, reaching past you to open the stall door and you found yourself moving to let her past.

Carmilla wandered out the bathroom like nothing happened, and you were left standing there like an idiot. What just happened?

Before you had walked into that stall, you had every intention of making her pant, moan and beg for you, but as you walked out, it was clear you had definitely been the one panting, moaning and begging.

And hell, she hadn’t even given you the chance to have her quivering around your fingers or crying out your name, as she had just left, for work. What was wrong with her?

Whatever it was, this meant only one thing; you were going to have another meeting to rectify the situation, as soon as possible.

*0*0*


End file.
